eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Writs
category: Tradeskilling Tradeskill Writs are a special type of tradeskill based quests that can be taken in order to earn coin, tradeskill XP*, Status, and Faction. Writs come in 2 types, "Work Orders" and "Rush Orders". The former being untimed, the latter requesting half as many crafts, but a time limit is imposed. You cannot obtain a Work order until you have fully specialized in a crafting profession, which occurs when you hit a crafting level of 20. *''you are not awarded any extra tradeskill experience by completing the writ, just what ever you earned while making the requested items**'' **''this will be changing in an upcoming LU, estimated at 37'' Starting In each cities tradeskill instances (or tradeskill area for the outdoor cities) there will be 2 Foremen that offer writs. All work orders come from one foreman, and rush orders from the other. After talking with the foreman and accepting the quest, the writ does not begin until you "pick up" your invoice. There is a Work Orders Desk near the foremen that is clickable. Clicking the desk will locate your invoice and "begin" the writ. If it is a Rush Order, the timer starts NOW! While you create your items they are collected automatically by the shop steward's staff and do not go into your inventory and as each line item of the invoice is done the shop steward will check your work for quality and reimburse you for your fuel. When you complete the entire invoice, return to the foreman that gave you the job for a small cut of the sale price of the goods, and the warm feeling that comes from a job well done (the promised coin reward and some faction). The number of items you are asked to make is usually irrelevant, as it is based on the number of crafts (assuming pristine maximum output each craft). This is to balance classes that make multiple items per craft, such as Woodworkers and Provisioners. Work Orders Usually requiring 12 crafts Awards +100 faction to your home city's Tradeskill Faction. Awards a tier appropriate amount of status. See also list of Work Order Foremen Qeynos *Tier 7 **{Sage] ***'Difficult Tier 6' - (59) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , ***'Tier 7' - (60) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , ***'Talented Tier 7' - (64) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , Freeport *Tier 6 **Alchemist ***'Difficult Tier 5' - (49) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, , ***'Tier 6' - (50) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, , ***'Talented Tier 6' - (54) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, , Rush Orders Usually requesting 6 crafts, but with a 9 minute timer . Awards +150 faction to your home city's Tradeskill Faction Offers more status then Work Orders. See also list of Rush Order Foremen Qeynos *Tier 7 **Sage ***'Difficult Tier 6' - (59) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , ***'Tier 7' - (60) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , ***'Talented Tier 7' - (64) - 6 lines 2 scrolls ea, per line, , Freeport *Tier 6 **Alchemist ***'Difficult Tier 5' - (49) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, , ***'Tier 6' - (50) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, , ***'Talented Tier 6' - (54) - 6 lines 2 potions ea, per line, ,